Ryomakun likes me too
by eijikikumarufan
Summary: A series of one-shots about Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship together. Please read and review. RYOSAKU Chapter 6 is up: "demo..Ryoma-kun doesn't need to cancel for me" "I'll cancel anything for Sakuno"
1. what I like about him

Ryoma-kun Likes Me Too

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**What I Like About Him?**

The tennis club were having their regular afternoon practice, when they decided to have a break.

"Ne? Ochibi?" Eiji said smilling

"Nani Eiji-senpai?" Ryoma said

"Isn't Sakuno-chan your girlfriend now Echizen?" Momo said butting on the two

"Hai! She is? Why?" Ryoma said plainy

"Nothin'" Momo said

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

"Mou, Momo? What could Saku-chan see in Ochibi?" Eiji asked

"I dunno Eiji-Senpai" Momo answered "I wonder too? He's arrogant, cocky and not even nice to girls. I wonder what Sakuno-chan saw in him?"

"aaa! Maybe we should asked Saku-chan about that!" Eiji popped out of the blue

"Hai! That's a good idea Eiji-senpai" Momo said

**-tennis-tennis-tennis-**

_Sakuno's POV_

"mou..Ryoma-kun is late" I said sighing "aa! Is that Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-Senpai?"

"aa! Saku-chan!" Eiji called

"Nani? Eiji-sepai" I said

"Sakuno-chan? We want to ask you something?" Momo said

"Nani?" I replied curiously

"What did you like about Ochibi? Nya!" Eiji asked

"Nani? What I-I li-liked about Ryo-ryoma-kun?" I stuttered then blushed beat red at their question

"Hai! What did you like about that brat Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked "He's arrogant, cocky, full of him self, selfish, dense and sometimes isn't nice to girls"

"Ne? Ryo-ryoma-kun isn't li-liked th-that!" I stuttered again

"Nani?" Both Eiji and Momo said

"Hai! He's sweet, charming, nice, caring and a gentleman" I said before realizing what I just said "well, Fo-for me, He is"

"Nani? Echizen/Ochibi is like that?" Both of them asked again with shocked and puzzled faces

"Hai! When he's with me he is" I said talking normaly again "My feelings for him is so unexplainable, I really don't know what I like about him"

"Ah! We get it now?" Momo said

"Hai! We do! Nya!" Eiji said "Well, Ja-ne Saku-chan! Ochibi is going to walk you home right?"

"Hai!" I said

_End of POV_

Soon Momoshiro and Eiji were out of Sakuno's sight and soon came Ryoma

"aah! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out

"Oy? Sakuno? What were Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai doing here?" Ryoma asked with a hint of jelousy

"Betsuni, they just asked me some questions" Sakuno answered

"Questions? What questions?" Ryoma asked clearly worried and jelous

"Silly Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said and soon gave him a peck of his cheek which made Ryoma blush more

"NANI?" Ryoma called "what was that for?"

"Betsuni.." Sakuno said "_silly Ryoma-kun! Those questions were all about you"_

**END**

**Me: Ahh! Read and review, I know its dumb and short, but still, review**

**Arigatou! ^^**


	2. lets disinfect that, shall we?

**DISCLAMIER: **_I do not own Prince of Tennis_

**Let's Disinfect That, Shall We?**

Sakuno Ryuzaki was late, very late. Her cooking club ended quite late this time and now she was walking in the school halls alone.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun is worrying about me now! I'm late!" Sakuno silently said

And soon out of the blue, someone called her out

"Ryuzaki-chan!" The guy called

"Eh? Kengo-kun?" Sakuno said

"Hai! It is me!" Kengo said, Kengo had brownish hair and was just as tall as Ryoma. He had a very huge crush on Sakuno. But since Sakuno was with Ryoma, he kept himself silent, but not today..

*bam*

"Ryuzaki-chan I want to tell you something" Kengo said blushing red

"What is it Kengo-kun?" Sakuno asked

"I..li-li-liked you Ryuzaki-chan!" Kengo blushed beat red

"Nani? Gomen Kengo-kun" Sakuno apologized "Demo..I'm with Ryoma-kun now!"

"I know that! But, I still like you Ryuzaki!" Kengo fought "Dumped him and go with me!"

Sakuno became scared and was about shout but was cut off by Kengo suddenly kissing her

"mmmf! Let me go!" Sakuno cried as tears fell out her eyes

Kengo saw this at let Sakuno go, she ran as fast as she can, hoping to she Ryoma, when suddenly..

*pow!*

"Ow! Sakuno!" Ryoma said after that he saw that Sakuno was crying "Sakuno! Daijoubou? What happened?"

"Ryoma *sniff* -kun!" Sakuno cried as Ryoma hugged her for support

"What happened? Tell me!" Ryoma shouted

"Ryoma-kun *sniff* today I was kissed *sniff* by someone I didn't even like!" Sakuno cried

"NANI?" Ryoma shouted getting angry "Who did that that to you?! Who kissed you?!"

"Ryoma-kun calm down!" Sakuno said getting worried "It's no big deal now!"

"Hai! It is a big deal to me" Ryoma said getting more and more angry "Someone kissed my girl! I can't let that happened!"

Sakuno blushed after Ryoma said that, when did _her _Ryoma-kun get that possessive of her.

"Hai! It was Kengo-kun" Sakuno said calmed down abit

"Kengo? Kengo Imadori?" Ryoma said with his eye twitching

"Hai!" Sakuno said "Ryoma-kun?"

"Lets disinfect that kiss, shall we?" Ryoma said kissing Sakuno lightly but passionately. The kiss was long, long enough for Sakuno to forget what happened before

"Daijoubou? Sakuno?" Ryoma asked

"Hai! I love you Ryoma-kun" Sakuno cried

"Me too" Ryoma said "Now that the kiss has been _disinfected _forget about it okay?"

"Hai!" Sakuno said happily as she and Ryoma walked home together. Like they always do.

**END**


	3. she's my girl

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**She's My Girl**

Ryuzaki Sakuno was waiting patiently for someone, she had a date today, a date with a certain green-haired lad with golden cat like orbs. She was waiting for Ryoma Echizen. It was unusual for Ryoma to be late, especially when it comes to Sakuno, Ryoma always ended up the one waiting for her, but today it's the other way around.

"_mou..Ryoma-kun is late! This is making me worry" _Sakuno taught as she was standing at the plaza waiting for Ryoma

"Dude! Check out that chick with braids over there" A scary looking guy said looking at Sakuno

"Looks like she's all alone" The other said grinning "Why don't we give her some company"

As Sakuno was still standing the two guys went over her

"Hey there little miss!" The guy stated "are you alone?"

"Ano..i'm waiting for my friend" Sakuno stuttered and was scared "_Ryoma-kun come here faster" _

"Ow! Dumped who ever your waiting for and come with us" The other said

"Ano..i wont dumped him!" Sakuno said trying to fight back, but the other guy held her arm

"Let go!" Sakuno cried now was really scared

"We wont! Come with us!" The guy fighted

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cried

"Che! Calling for your little boyfriend wont help you now!" The other guy laughed then.

"OW!" The guy holding Sakuno said, a tennis ball suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hit his hand

"Gomen! That was meant for your face" A guy said, Sakuno clearly realize who that was and cried "Ryoma-kun!" and ran as fast as she can to him.

"Eh? Who are you, brat!" The guy shouted

"Me? I'm her boyfriend!" Ryoma said

"Eh?" Both of them said

"She's my girl! So don't hit on her! If you know whats good for you" Ryoma stated getting angry

"Che! Lets get out of here" The guy said

As soon as they were out of sight Ryoma went to Sakuno. She was standing there looking at Ryoma, crying, until he spread his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Daijoubo? Sakuno?" Ryoma asked concerned

"I'm ok!" Sakuno whispered "Arigatou Ryoma-kun"

"Gomen Sakuno!" Ryoma muttered

"Eh? Why does Ryoma-kun have to say 'gomen'" Sakuno asked curiosly as she looked at Ryoma

"Cause' if I gotten here earlier, none of that had happened to you" Ryoma said as he let go of Sakuno.

"Betsuni, you're here now, that's the only important part!" Sakuno said

"That wont ever happen again Sakuno" Ryoma said

"Thank you!" Sakuno whispered "Coming Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said

"aah! Hai" Ryoma said following Sakuno

Throughout, the day was perfect, except for the bullies part and Ryoma never made Sakuno wait, after that in every date.

**Me: Sorry late update, I ** **was sick so I couldn't go near the computer.**

**Gomen! ^^**


	4. asking questions

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Asking Questions**

A young boy, about 7 years old, was walking towards the living room, to where his Too-chan and Kaa-san are.

The little boy had green hair, with golden cat-like eyes, he had a cocky smirk on his face.

This little boy was, Ryo Echizen. Son of Ryoma Echizen and Ryuzaki, or I should say, _Echizen _Sakuno.

As he entered the living room..

"Kaa-chan! Too-chan!" Ryo said

"Nani?" Sakuno answered

"Where did you and Too-chan meet?" Ryo asked curiously at his mothers chocolate orbs.

"Eh-eh?" Sakuno said blushing beet red. Ryoma on the other hand, smirk his cocky smirk while looking at his wife, after all this time, he always found her cute when she was blushing.

"Ryo, me and your Kaa-chan met at the train going to Kakinokizaka station" Ryoma said plainly

"Hai! That's right Ryo-chan!" Sakuno said

"Eh? Kaki-no-kizaka?" Ryo said sitting in the sofa at the middle of his Kaa-chan and Too-chan

"Hai! Why did you ask about that Ryo-chan?" Sakuno asked looking at her son.

"Betsuni, I feel like asking questions" Ryo answered "So, Too-chan? How did you confesed to Kaa-chan?"

"aaah!" Sakuno was blushing redder that usual and that question also caused Ryoma to blush.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno cried

"eeh? Ryo, why are you asking such questions?" Ryoma asked his son with a hint of pink on his cheeks. This caused little Ryo to giggle, then laugh

"Ehem!" Ryoma said "Ok! I asked you mom out by.."

"eh!" Sakuno cried again

_Flashback_

_Back when Sakuno and Ryoma were both still 14 years old.._

_It was already closing time at Seishun Gakuen, Sakuno was walking towards the gates when she saw a familiar figure at the gates._

"_Eh? Ryoma-kun what are doing here?" Sakuno asked "Shouldn't you be home now? Tennis practice ended a while ago"_

"_Waiting for you obviously" Ryoma said blankly_

"_Eh? Wai-waiting fo-for me?" Sakuno stuttered she blushed beet red at the situation "Why we-were you wai..waiting for me R-ryoma-kun?"_

"_Coach Ryuzaki asked me this favor" Ryoma said "She told me to walk you home, since she will be home late, cause of a meeting"  
"Oh?" Sakuno sighed_

_They walked for a long timed, without talking to eachother. Sakuno thought of a interesting topic but failed._

_When they reached Sakuno's house_

"_Arigatou Ryo..ryoma-kun!" Sakuno blushed_

"_Betsuni" Ryoma said_

"_Well, Ja-ne Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said "Arigatou again for.."_

_Sakuno was cut off by soft lips smacking on hers_

"_aah! Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said "Why did you..?"_

"_I like you, Sakuno" Ryoma said coolly_

"_Eh? Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno blushed_

"_Does Sakuno liked me too?" Ryoma asked_

"_Ah! Hai! I do! I like you too Ryoma-kun" Sakuno smiled_

_At the bushes:_

"_Nya! Ochibi has a girlfriend" Eiji said grinning wide_

"_Yeah! I knew Echizen liked Sakuno-chan!" Momoshiro said "Hi-five Eiji-senpai!"_

_*smak*_

_End of Flashback_

"Whoa! Too-chan is sweet on Kaa-chan!" Ryo teased

"Ryo-chan!" Sakuno said

"Gomen Kaa-chan!" Ryo apologized

"But you Too-chan was abit dense that time, he always thought about, tennis, ponta and his cat" Sakuno teased abit which made Ryoma blushed

"Hey! I thought about you too!" Ryoma fought back blushing red

"Eh? Ryoma!" Sakuno said

"Tennis? Too-chan loves tennis!" Ryo said "Too-chan lets play tennis!"

"Ok!" Ryoma said to his son who was getting his tennis ball and racket "I'll follow, I just have to tell you Kaa-chan something"

"eh?" Sakuno said blushing

"Hai!" Ryo said "Hurry up Too-chan!"

"Okay!" Ryoma smiled "Now, where were we?"

"Ryoma!" Sakuno cried

"Thinks only about tennis huh?" Ryoma teased

"Mou..Ryoma! I was just kidding!" Sakuno said

"Eh? I think about you too Sakuno!" Ryoma said followed by a sweet soft kiss on Sakuno

"I love you Ryoma!" Sakuno said

**END**

**Me: I'll be busy, I cant update a lot! Gomen! ^^**


	5. knight in shinning armor

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**My Knight In Shinning Armor**

Ryuzaki Sakuno, a 15-year old, junior at Seishun Gakuen was waiting for someone, she and her boyfriend, Ryoma were suppose to walk home together but in an unknown reason, Ryoma was late.

"_mou..Ryoma-kun promise me he wont be late! This is just like last time" _Sakuno thought

Unknown to her, someone was watching her. A certain girl from there class..

"Aah! Your Ryuzaki Sakuno ne?" The girl said

"Hai! And who might you be?" Sakuno asked meekly

"I'm Yuu Minami" Yuu introduced

"Aa! Your from my class?" Sakuno said in shocked "Gomen if I hadn't recognized you"

"Betsuni" Yuu said "I want to tell you something"

"Nani?" Sakuno said

"I want you to stay away from _my _Ryoma-san" Yuu said shooting daggers at Sakuno, this startled Sakuno abit but then said..

"Sumimasen? _Your _Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said

"Hai! That's right! I like your boyfriend" Yuu declared

"Gomen, demo..Ryoma-kun is with me" Sakuno cried "I think you know that already?"

"Hai! I do" Yuu said "That's why I'm gonna steal him away from you"

"Eh?" Sakuno shirked "Ryoma wont go out with you!"

"Iie! That's were you go wrong" Yuu argued "I don't even thin Ryoma-san loves you. He might as well go out with me"

"Yada!" Sakuno cried "we've been going out for 3 years now! How could he not love me?"  
"I don't think so.." Yuu said grinning "Your too shy and weak, you always cry and.."

Those words maid tears come from Sakuno's eyes. She was crying at all Yuu said

"TOMARE!" someone out of the blue shouted "Your wrong!"

Sakuno and Yuu both clearly recognize the person

"Ryoma-kun/Ryoma-san!" Both of them shouted

"Your wrong Minami-san" Ryoma said

"Eh?" Yuu said "wrong about what?"

"About Sakuno!" Ryoma said shooting daggers at Yuu

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno muttered

"She's not like that!" Ryoma said "Sakuno is strong! As for being shy, I like that part about her!" Ryoma smirked looking at Sakuno which made Sakuno blush

"eh?" Yuu said

"and also, Sakuno is right, I wont go out with you, I'm never gonna dumped Sakuno for you" Ryoma declared

"Nani?" Yuu cried as she ran away "I'll get you guys for this!"

As soon as Yuu was gone

Ryoma had a chance to talk to Sakuno

"Daijoubo? Sakuno?" Ryoma asked

"…"

"Oi! Is her words still on your head!" Ryoma argued

"Maybe she's right?" Sakuno whimpered

"Iie! She's not right!" Ryoma said

"eh?" Sakuno muttered

"I love Sakuno for who she is!" Ryoma said making Sakuno blushed "Infact! I just love Sakuno"

"demo.." Sakuno was cutted of by Ryoma smacking his lips on hers

"soo, forget about her words!" Ryoma said blushing "I'm the one who's telling the truth"  
"ahh! Hai! Gomen Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said "ano..I love you too"

"Remember Sakuno, I'll always be there for you" Ryoma said

"Hai! Like my **knight in shinning armor**" Sakuno smiled

**END**

**Me: woo?! That's was short**

**Izzy: Nee-chan? Isn't school about to start?**

**Me: Hai! I'm gonna be late on updates! Gomen! ^^**


	6. asking to a date

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Prince of Tennis**_

**Asking To A Date..**

A fine Friday afternoon, Sakuno was sitting at a bench at school waiting for someone..

"Sakuno!"

"aa! Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said eyes wide, she was waiting for her boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen, the tennis prodigy

"Lets go!" Ryoma said

"hai!" Sakuno said

While walking, Ryoma decided to ask something

"Sakuno?" Ryoma started

"Nani?" Sakuno said

"Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Ryoma said, not remembering the fact that he had tennis practice tomorrow

"Demo..." Sakuno stated "doesn't Ryoma-kun have tennis practice tomorrow?"

"Hai! I'll cancel it" Ryoma said

"Demo.." Sakuno whispered "Ryoma-kun doesn't need to cancel tennis practice for me"  
"Iie" Ryoma said "I can cancel anything for Sakuno"

With this Sakuno blushed

"I can cancel _everything _for Sakuno" Ryoma added

"Aah! Arigatou Ryoma-kun" Sakuno blushed

"Were here ya know?" Ryoma said

"Hai!" Sakuno said

"So? We go tomorrow?" Ryoma said, Sakuno just nodded

"Good! 10:00 at the station" Ryoma smirked "I wont be late"

"Hai! Ja-ne Ryoma.." Sakuno was cut off by Ryoma's lips pressing into hers

"Mou.." Sakuno said

"Ja Sakuno!" Ryoma said

"_Ryoma-kun cancels tennis practice just to spend a day with me. He is so sweet" _Sakuno thought as she blushed bright red.

**END  
**

**Me: This is soo short, I couldn't have time, since school is starting! Gomen! I'll update soon.**


End file.
